


Twelve Days of Christmas

by Fadedintothenight



Series: WinterIron Oneshots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedintothenight/pseuds/Fadedintothenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short bits if Christmas fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. Sorry if it sucks. Is told through Bucky's P.O.V.

December thirteenth 2015  
There was only twelve days until Christmas and I still had no idea what to get for Tony. I mean what did you get for the billionaire who had everything, and if he didn't he could go buy it himself. I searched the store for something perfect when the Christmas carol Twelve Days of Christmas came on, and I got an idea. Why not get him twelve smaller presents rather than one perfect thing. Decision made I left the store and went to Sears to the tool section and found a set of wrenches that weirdly enough had Tony's initials on them. Picking them up I took them to the checkout counter using cash to pay for them since I didn't want Tony to know about his presents.

Leaving the mall I went to a cute little flower shop in the center of the city searching for flowers to give to my genius that would convey everything I couldn't say yet. Spotting a poster that had flower color meanings I read through it quickly deciding on a bouquet of rainbow roses. Choosing a few white and red ones I then decided to put in a pink one and the rest were yellow.

Paying for them and leaving the store I went to the café across the street Getting a coffee and muffin before getting a gift card for Tony and the rest of the team, which got everyone taken care of. Now I just had to find nine more gifts.

Stopping at a few more stores I ended up buying a new drill, a few romantic movies, a new tie, a leather coat, and a new set of pillows since Tony was a pillow whore. Maybe now I would have a pillow.

Heading back to the tower a window display caught my eye and I wandered into the shop pausing near the display that had garnered my attention. I was a bit confused because it was a ring display. I walked around the store looking at all the different jewelry for sale but kept coming back to the display in the window. There wasn't anything special about it, and thinking over it I couldn't figure out why it kept drawing me towards it.

Walking away again I froze a few steps away as I realized what it was. I wanted to marry Tony. I loved him. I wanted to marry him. Turning back around I went back to the display inspecting the three rings there picturing which would look better on Tony's finger when an attendant came over and started watching me inspect the rings.

I kept coming back to the third one. It was simple but still extravagant and was set with a blue tinted diamond and a clear diamond that looked almost white at the right angle. I pointed at it and the attendant nodded pulling it out of the case it was being displayed in. He handed it over and I slid it on my finger. It was just a bit too small, which ment it would fit Tony perfectly. Sliding it back off I handed it back to the employee and nodded again when he asked if I would be purchasing it.

After looking around again I found a simple golden band with a single ruby in it and waved the attendant over. Once he was standing in front of me I pointed out the ring and tried it on after he handed it to me. It fit perfectly and I nodded again heading up to the counter, picking up a dainty bracelet for Pepper as well.

The clerk rang up the jewelry and looked at me skeptically after the total showed. I rolled my eyes and handed over the card Tony gave me that morning.  
"Oh. Sorry Mr. Barnes."  
"How do you know my name?"  
"I recognize you from the news. She's a lucky girl."  
"Actually I'm the lucky one. And it's he, not she."  
"..Oh.." The clerk handed me the three boxed items and I left the store ignoring her hurried goodbyes.

I finally had everyones gifts so I headed back to the tower. Once there I went up and stashed all the gifts in Steve's room before heading up to the common rooms to find Tony. Finding him with Clint I pulled him into a quick kiss before going into the kitchen to bribe Steve into helping me wrap everything, and by help I ment wrap it for me.

Bribing Steve hadn't taken much I just had to promise that no one would walk in on me and Tony having sex until after New Years. It was an easy enough promise. There were plenty of areas in the tower that we could use.

Going back down to Steve's room I laid out all the gifts that needed to be wrapped except for boxes from the jewellers, since we could just tie a ribbon on them and be done with it. Plus I didn't want anyone ruining the surprise for Tony. Searching through Steve's kitchen I found a vase to put the flowers in and filled it with water before arranging the flowers inside it.  
"Buck you do know what those flowers mean right?"  
"Yes Stevie I do."  
"Alright. I'm done by the way. No thanks to you of course. Now can I go finish dinner?"  
"Yep. Thanks buddy."  
"Yeah whatever Buck." Steve left and I followed with the vase waiting in the kitchen for dinner to be done so everyone was there for Tony receiving his gift.

After another fifteenth or twenty minutes Steve called everyone into the kitchen to eat. Of course Clint was the first one through the door followed by Thor, then Nat and Bruce, and finally Tony. Once they got to the table and everyone except Tony sat down I pulled Tony onto my lap so he couldn't escape and pressed a kiss to the sensitive area behind his ear hearing a soft sigh and grinned. Grabbing the flowers off the floor I placed them on the table in front of me and locked eyes with Natasha who smiled back.  
"Flowers?"  
"Yeah. You don't like them?"  
"They're pretty. Who're they for?"  
"You silly. I love you."  
"Oh. Wait. What did you say?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you." Tony smiled and pressed a kiss to my lips before placing the flowers into the middle of the table and sitting back down on my lap leaning against my chest to eat.

 

December fourteenth 2015

Eleven days until Christmas.

Waking up early I went on a run with Steve returning an hour later with enough time to shower and make something to eat and coffee before Tony came into the kitchen sitting at our little table tiredly. Setting his food in front of him I pulled out his next present knowing he had a meeting today and handed it to him watching him unwrap it, then grin at the green and red Christmas tie. Getting up and putting the dishes in the sink I went easily when he pulled me into a kiss before leaving to get to his meeting.

 

December fifteenth 2015

Ten days until Christmas

Carrying the wrenches down to the shop with me I handed them over to Tony when he made grabby hand and chuckled at his delighted giggles after finding his initials stamped on the tools. I left the shop a smile on my face glad he enjoyed the gift.

 

December sixteenth 2015

Nine days until Christmas

Waking without Tony I rolled out of bed searching for him until I found him asleep on the living room couch. Shaking him lightly I smiled when he woke with a groan and then a pleased smile when I thrust another shiny wrapped present at him. He unwrapped the drill to match his new wrenches and pulled me down for a thank you kiss.

 

December seventeenth 2015

Eight days until Christmas

I had just come in from the gym when I heard Tony bitching about someone using the last bit of coffee without telling him. Sighing I gave him the gift card to the little cafe I had visited and got ready before I walked there with him.

 

December eighteenth 2015

Seven days until Christmas

Tony had been avoiding everyone all day so cornering him I handed him a package with his favorite movie in it. He unwrapped it and smiled before pulling me into the theatre to watch it with him.

 

December nineteenth 2015

Six days until Christmas

Seeing as how the movie had worked to cheer him up yesterday I gave him another one of the movies before getting pulled along to watch this one as well.

 

December twentieth 2015

Five days until Christmas

I woke up missing both my pillows and growled before grabbing one and hitting Tony in the face with it.  
"Ow! What the hell Bucky?"  
"Do you have to steal every single pillow on the bed?"  
"They're comfy."  
"I know. Here." I thrust the new pillows at him chuckling when he curled around them and went back to sleep.

 

December twenty-first 2015

Four days until Christmas

I waited for Tony to wake up so I could give him his jacket and take him out on my bike, but he didn't wake up until three in the afternoon so I gave him another movie and curled up next to him to watch it.

 

December twenty-second 2015

Three days until Christmas

I woke up to find Tony leaning over me rutting against my hip and sighed. Looks like the final movie it was. I reached for the movie handing it to him and waited until he unwrapped it and tossed it to the foot of the bed before flipping him under me. Looks like those pillows were a good idea.

 

December twenty-third 2015

Two days until christmas

Waking up wrapped around Tony was always my favorite part of the day. Kissing him awake I presented him with the jacket I bought and promised a ride on my bike if he got up and was ready in the next five minutes. He was done in three.

 

December twenty-fourth 2015

Christmas Eve  
Waking up and being careful not to wake Tony who had only just come up to bed I snuck down to the room I used to have on Steve's floor and dug my tags out of a box in the closet. Going back up to the penthouse I laid them on the end table with a note for Tony before going out for a run.

When I got back I was met with a very naked boyfriend with my tags around his neck.

The sex was amazing, just so you know.

 

December twenty-fifth

Christmas day

I was woken up at four a.m. to loud Christmas music and groaned putting a pillow over my face. I just knew it was Barton and Steve's doing that we were up this early. Sitting up I realized Tony wasn't in bed anymore and followed the smell of coffee into the kitchen kissing him good morning, before he handed me a cup of coffee and I kissed him again in thanks.

Trudging downstairs I glared at our resident archer and captain right alongside Natasha and Tony before plopping down on the couch and dragging Tony onto my lap curling around him and nuzzling into his throat.

After everyone had settled down on the couches or the floor Steve started handing out gifts until everyone had a small pile in front of them. We opened them according to names that were drawn out of a hat. For whatever reason, probably my bad luck, my name was drawn first and everyone opened their gift cards except Pepper and Tony. Pepper opened her bracelet and Tony just sat there confused with a hurt expression, although he tried to hide it.  
"I did get you something. I'm waiting until everyones functioning properly and all the other gifts are opened. I love you."  
"Mmm, okay. Love you" Tony cuddled back into my chest and pressed a light kiss to my neck before opening the next gift which happened to be Peppers'.

We went around like that for another hour until Natasha left to get coffee for everyone, then once we all had our cups we started up again. Finally we all opened Bruce's present to us and where done.  
"Okay I have one last gift to give."  
"Bucky everyone has opened everything. There isn't anything left."  
"That's because I didn't put it under the tree Steve."  
"Okay. Go ahead."  
"Oh well thanks for the permission Stevie." I motioned Natasha over and whispered my plan to her before she set down next to Tony wrapping an arm around him. Tony stared at us confused and wrapped his arm around Natasha's waist hesitantly. I pulled the box out of my pocket and knelt down in front of Tony holding it out for him. Everyone gasped in suprise and Pepper wiped her eyes quickly and Tony took the box opening it years springing to his eyes.  
"Wait. Don't say anything yet." I interrupted quickly and Tony snapped his mouth closed again.  
"Okay I'm listening."  
"Tony. I love you. I didn't even realize I love you until I saw that ring and all I could think about was how it would look on your finger. I know we haven't been together long, not long enough for this, but you make me so happy. You gave me a chance knowing my past, and overcoming your own. I love you so much. I couldn't imagine not spending every day with you. Every minute, every second, of every day. I love how domestic we are. I love your smile. I love the way your eyes sparkle when you smile. I love a lot of other things about you, but I won't say what they are because we still have innocent ears in our presence. Just know I love you, everything about you. Marry me?"  
"Yes. I love you. Yes I'll marry you. I love you." Tony tossed the ring box onto the couch and surged forward capturing my mouth in a sloppy but loving kiss and pressing all along my front. Standing I picked him up and he wrapped his legs around my waist instinctively. Picking up the ring I slid it on his finger while he admired the light glancing off it tangling his free hand into my hair and rolling his hips against mine drawing a low moan out of my throat. Someone - probably Steve - cleared their throat and I flipped them off over my shoulder carrying Tony into the elevator and back up to bed.

This sex was better than any other time.


End file.
